


Coffee

by gingercoffee



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Rivetra Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercoffee/pseuds/gingercoffee
Summary: Maybe he was just a creation of her imagination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> rivetra week day 4: memory

Petra Ral was completely normal university student. She went to lectures, worked occasionally at a tea shop nearby, sometimes went to student parties. She lived with her friends in a shared flat for cheaper rent, had a few good friends at school and had no need for romantic relationships. Her roommates - or three brainless idiots, like she often called them - questioned her relationship status but she was fine with it: her studies and job kept her busy. And she hadn’t even met anyone interesting enough. She was happy with her life. Most of the time.

The dreams weren’t that frequent so she didn’t let them bother her. She usually saw them when she was stressed or if she had been drinking. Sometimes they were nightmares with giant, human-like creatures chasing her, sometimes they were sweet, funny dreams where she and her friends from the real world flew through the woods, joking and laughing. The weird part was that those dreams tend to be so realistic that Petra had to wonder were they really dreams or memories. That, of course, was ridiculous, because neither she or friends had the ability to fly. And those horrible creatures weren’t real, she probably had saw them in some movie or something like that. Yet there was one thing even more curious than the realness: a man with black hair, greyish eyes and intimidating gaze. Petra was sure she hadn’t met anyone like him, but the man was in every dream by her side. Maybe he was just a creation of her imagination.

“Hey Pet, do you have classes today?” one of her roommates, Erd, asked when she walked out of her room after a stressful night filled with nightmares. Petra nodded and took the coffee cup Erd was holding.

“Yeah, me too. I think Auruo and Gunter have too. Don’t know will they go though,” he laughed and saw her face.

“Is everything alright?”

“I just have a lot of essays waiting for my attention. And today starts another new course and can’t wait to hear how much work I have to do for it,” Petra sighed and drank the rest of her coffee.

“Well, you know we can help you,” Erd said.

“Like you brainless monkeys could help me,” Petra answered with a smile on her face.

“Well that’s the first time you’ve called me a monkey.”

“Oh, sorry. That was an insult to the monkeys. I gotta go now, bye Erd!” she smirked and left the blonde guy laughing with his coffee.

When Petra arrived to the campus, she immediately bought a new coffee. Even the idea of four hour lecture about the Middle Ages was enough to make her go back to her bed, but she forced her to walk towards the lecture hall. She decided that the only way to stay awake for the next four hours was be as near as the lecturer, so she made her way to the front row of the hall. The lecturer hadn’t arrive yet, so Petra sipped her coffee and took her laptop out of her bag, ready to make notes. She closed her eyes for a while and hoped that the caffeine would soon affect. The hall was filled with chatter and Petra heard quick steps getting closer as someone walked down the stairs.

“Oi. Shut it if you want to learn something. If you don’t, get out.”

Petra opened her eyes as the noise quieted down. The lecturer had arrived, now glancing the hall with intimidating look.

_Oh._

Petra blinked her eyes quickly, looking at the man who was now staring at her. She felt how her head started aching and memories started pouring from another time, another life. Her hands trembled as she managed to understand what was happening.

_Well, at least the man wasn’t just imagination. He was definitely real._

_And she was definitely going to throw up._

**Author's Note:**

> this will continue in the next fic


End file.
